


Earring

by herilaveur



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: My point of view on the history of Robbe's earring.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	Earring

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to talk about the earring that Robbe is wearing in this new season... and I realized that he wears it in every episode of WTfockdown (logical since Willem wears one). So I decided to embroider it around it... and here it is...

The first time he sees this tiny hole in the center of Robbe's earlobe, Sander has no doubt as to its origin and it makes him smile. For weeks, as soon as he kisses Robbe's ear, he imagines it is a mark left by an earring he would have had as a child.

And then once, just before Christmas, the hole is more pronounced than before, almost bearing the ghostly memory of a earring that was removed just before Sander arrived. But Sander say anything, he doesn't ask any questions. He continues to kiss and suck Robbe's earlobe while saying words of love to him. He is convinced that one day Robbe will be confident enough to show himself, and if Robbe needs time, Sander is willing to give it to him. Robbe has been so patient with him, so it's his turn to give him time. He knows how hard Robbe had to accept himself at the beginning of their relationship and even though he doesn't want to think about it anymore, sometimes he sees Robbe again in the lobby of his building, spitting words in his face that hurt him more than if he had hit him. So he waited, patiently, week after week. 

Sometimes he surprises Robbe at home, and he hopes that he will wear his earring, just to see how he is with it, but that never happens, so Sander even wonders if he isn't imagining all this and if it isn't actually the memory of something far away. 

And then there is the lockdown, and one day, in early May, Robbe appears on the screen smiling, and Sander notices it right away. He has a pretty round earring in his ear. He would have thought that Robbe would have had a nail, a bit like Jens, or a diamond, but no, he has a beautiful ring, a sort of mini Creole. Sander was ready to finally tease him and tell him how beautiful he is, but Robbe talked about his mother's problems so Sander decided not to talk about it until they are in each other's arms. He doesn't really know why Robbe never wore it when they saw each other in real life, even though he has his own ideas about it, so he prefers to talk about it in person, for fear that Robbe closes completely.

So even when Robbe appeared, along with all his friends to celebrate Sander's birthday, daring to go shirtless and proudly wearing his earring, Sander didn't say anything. Well, he said it was the best birthday ever, and he meant it. 

And then there was the beginning of the end of the lockdown. At last. They had the right to get together to play sports, the two of them, so Sander suggested he play tennis. Robbe appeared like an angel descended from heaven, his racket in hand, a huge smile on his lips and the earring in his ear. Sander was so happy. Sander got used to seeing Robbe with his earring, not really daring to talk about it for fear that the boy would take it off. 

And then finally comes the day when they have the right to really find each other. To touch each other. To kiss each other. Sander at home by himself tonight, and Robbe just told him he was downstairs. When he opens the door, Sander immediately feels disappointed. The Robbe's earring has disappeared, leaving only a tiny trace of his passage. Things are back to the way they used to be and Sander doesn't want that. He wants Robbe to feel good, and to dare to be himself all the time, not just hide in his room. 

''Sander? What's wrong? You know we don't have to do anything. I just wanted to hold you in my arms."

Sander shakes his head and hugs Robbe against him, pulling him inside and kissing him. He had missed his kisses so much. They stumbled to Robbe's room without stopping kissing and found themselves naked faster than if their clothes were on fire. 

''I want you, Sander.''

Sander lets out a moan, grabbing Robbe's lips again.

"Impatient, baby?"

Robbe moans while Sander moves his hips against him, gently biting him in the neck.

''Damn, yes. I've been waiting weeks for this."

Sander moans in turn. The lockdown has been so hard. It was so hard to have to stay away from Robbe. He lets go of Robbe's neck and bends over to the bedside table where he finds the lubricant and a condom. 

Robbe shakes his head and takes the condom from his hands and puts it back on the bedside table.

''I don't want it, Sander. Well, if you want it too. I want it to be just the two of us."

Sander stops dead in his tracks, looking at the reddened face of his boyfriend. 

"Do you want us to stop using condoms?"

Robbe's cheeks get redder and crimson, but he nods softly with a smile.

''It's not like we can get pregnant. Besides, you're clean, so why not? But if you don't want to, I''

Sander catches Robbe's lips in a passionate kiss. He got checked at the end of last year, just wanting to be sure for Robbe. And now that they're about to make unprotected love, he can't help wondering why Robbe is able to do that, and not show up with his fucking earring.

''Stop thinking, baby. Talk to me, please. What are you thinking about?"

''Why did you take off your earring ?''

Sander didn't want to sound so dry and doesn't want to talk about it now but the words came out of his mouth faster than he wanted them to. Robbe looks at him frowning and shrugging his shoulders.

''Routine, I guess. I used to take it off when I went out of the house. I didn't realize that you"

Robbe's cheeks turn red again and Sander chuckles.

''I've known it for a long time baby and I love you so much. You are so beautiful with it. So beautiful. So amazing. So incredible."

''So gay.''

Robbe's voice sounds really bad and Sander hates it. So he gently strokes his cheek.

''Oh yes, too. And I like it so much. Because if you weren't gay, you might not be naked in that bed with me."

Robbe rolls his eyes in a sigh, hiding his face in his hands.

''You know what I mean, Sander. I don't want people to think''

''Who cares about people, babe." Sander said softly, spreading Robbe's hands apart, "if you like having this earring, you should be able to wear it whenever you want, not just alone in your room. All of your friends saw it during the lockdown, and you even posted a picture on insta where it's clearly visible and tell me how many comments you've had about it.''

Sander can see that Robbe only now realizes that the photo he posted on Insta actually showed his earring.

''None. But maybe they didn't see it.''

Sander rolls his eyes before kissing him gently.

''You're so cute, baby. I guarantee everyone saw it but no one cares. I'm sure they're just happy you finally dared to be yourself. And an earring doesn't make you gay, baby, it's just a jewel. Jens to one and lucky for me, he doesn't like guys.''

Robbe gives him a deserved pat on the arm while moaning.

''I love you so much Robbe. I love every part of you, and I wish you did too.''

Robbe shrugs his shoulders and then lets his hand go down between the two of them so he can caress Sander's dick.

''If you love me so much, show it to me.''

Sander kisses Robbe, licking the inside of his mouth before going down, kissing his neck, biting his necklace, then licking a band along his chest, all the way down to his dick. When he takes it in his mouth, Robbe emits an satisfied moan.

''Much too long.''

Sander nods and continues to suck it gently, it's been too long. Robbe hands him the bottle of lubricant and Sander smiles in front of his impatience.

''I'm not going to last, baby.''

He teases Robbe's rim a bit with his lubricated fingers before pushing a finger into Robbe. Robbe arches gently, whispering that he wants more and then gently pushes Sander's head back.

''You're going to make me come. I want you, Sander. Please come inside me.''

Sander inserts a second finger and kisses Robbe, whispering to him to be patient, but Robbe shakes his head.

''I don't want to be patient. I want you.''

Sander introduces a third finger, feeling Robbe much tighter than before the lockdown and not wanting to hurt him. But Robbe is so impatient that he grabs the lubricant and puts it on Sander's dick before stroking it. Sander removes his fingers and lines up his cock against Robbe, gently pressing it against him.

''Are you really sure?''

Robbe stands up slightly and grabs Sander's hips and pulls him towards him and into him.

''Damn, yes. Fuck me. Please.''

Sander kisses Robbe while pushing deeper inside and moans in his mouth. It's so wonderful without a condom. The feeling is so good. Robbe lets Sander loose and lies down on the sheets, head falling back.

''Damn, this is so good, Sander.''

Sander lies down on Robbe who passes his legs around Sander's waist and moves backwards before coming back moaning. He starts again and then slowly accelerates the pace as Robbe encourages him. 

Robbe's dick leaks on his belly and that's enough to give Sander goose bumps. He really missed seeing Robbe like that, letting himself go completely. He smiles proudly thinking that only he can see Robbe like that.

"I love you, Robin.''

Robbe smiles without opening his eyes, while Sander hits him harder.

''I love you too. Fuck, yes, there.''

Sander hits his sore spot several times before Robbe comes, squeezing Sander's back so hard that he probably leaves his nail marks there. The sight of Robbe coming so loudly, shouting a "oh fuck Sander" is more than enough to make Sander come and try to withdraw just in time.

"Come inside me."

Robbe's legs squeeze Sander a little harder against him to prevent him from coming out and Sander comes, moaning in Robbe, before falling on his chest in a happy giggle. 

''I missed you so much baby.''

Robbe puts his arms around him and kisses his hair.

''I've always been here, my love. I've always been yours."

Sander huddles up against Robbe and falls asleep almost directly into the arms of the love of his life.

''I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, baby.''

Robbe sighs as he kisses Sander's hair again.

"Me too."

After that day, Robbe always wore his earring and Sander loved to gently bite it and kiss it. It may sound so silly, to melt just for a tiny earring, but it's so cute on Robbe that Sander doesn't care about being a silly guy. Between Robbe's gorgeous smile, his earring, his indomitable hair and his angel around his neck, how can you resist him? 

But even after seeing him for after several weeks with his earring, when he sees Robbe, the first day of high school, Sander's heart misses a beat when he sees the earring. It's just wonderful to know that he feels confident enough to go to class with it. Robbe comes out of high school, laughing with Jens and Aaron. He stops as soon as he sees Sander and runs towards him with a huge smile, throwing himself into his arms, wrapping his legs around Sander's waist and kissing him as if he hadn't seen him in days. So far away from the Robbe that it was the first time Sander picked him up outside the school last year.

''You're so beautiful, babe.''

Robbe chuckles as he puts his feet on the ground and then shrugs his shoulders.

''I think you look very handsome too. I missed seeing you as a perfect little student with your drawing bag and your hands full of paint stains. You're so beautiful."

Sander rolls his eyes as he kisses Robbe again.

''Are you coming to the skate park with us?''

Sander looks at Jens, Aaron and Moyo who seem to be waiting for them but Robbe shakes his head.

''No, not tonight. See you guys tomorrow."

Robbe grabs Sander's hand and pulls him towards him to keep him away from his friends.

''Tonight I just want to be yours. I missed you today."

Sander puts his arm around Robbe's shoulders and pulls him towards him.

''I missed you too, baby. I'm so proud of you."

Robbe touches his earring and takes a huge smile.

''You were right, it's just a jewel.''

Sander nods and kisses him on the temple.

"A jewel that's perfect for you, my king."


End file.
